


My Conqueror

by fluffsies



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Old Married Couple, Rope Bondage, Safewords, a collective five cocks, past trauma, roleplaying, skekGra has three cocks, they love each other a lot, urGoh has two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffsies/pseuds/fluffsies
Summary: After hundreds of trine alone in the Circle of the Suns, skekGra and urGoh have found many interesting ways to occupy each other.





	My Conqueror

It had been a hundreds of trine, and as deep as their bond resonated, the pair admittedly... got bored regularly. skekGra and urGoh found ways of occupying each other as they waited for the Resistance to emerge, the Gelfling to come forth, the overthrow of skeksis rule, and their divine unity. Puppet making, opera singing, herb smoking - they shared many enjoyable pass times. Even just laying on one another, being in each other’s presence was enjoyable to the pair. This particular day, it seemed, the duo realized they’d be partaking in their _favorite_ pass time.

skekGra sat at his desk, attending to his Aughra puppet’s clothing. urGoh reclined nearby on a pile of pillows, blowing smoke out of his nostrils in thin wisps. He watched silently, fascinated, as skekGra carefully crafted the intricate detail of mini-Aughra’s gown. Usually, he was a ball of shouting energy, of erratic gestures, of twitching muscles. urGoh had to admire moments like this, a side of skekGra only meant for his eyes, in which the skeksis was calm and precise. He exhaled and let out a long, deep hum, to which skekGra returned a short, high pitched huff.

"Do... you... remember-“

“Remember? Remember what?” skekGra didn’t look up from his work.

“The... Tree... of-“

“The Tree of Life? What of it?”

urGoh was quite used to his counterpart interrupting him over the trine - he was too lazy to care, “it... was... so... beautiful... we... should... vis-“

“Visit? Visit?!” skekGra swung around, “if only we could! You don’t think I yearn to travel as well, Wanderer?!”

It was true, the pair were outlaws to skeksis and outcasts to Gelfling - even the gentle mystics turned their backs on them. Thra was the only one that accepted them, but Thra’s creatures prevented them from exploring, from wandering, from... conquering. urGoh’s eyes flashed with an idea, and he sat up slowly.

“Dear...” he started in a playful tone, making skekGra tilt his head, “what... a pity... to see... the... Con... quer... or... so... _weak_.”

Admittedly, in the first hundred trine of their relationship, it had been a hurtful subject. But now, with time and with urGoh’s comfort, the Heretic had grown to embrace himself and his past, to learn from it. And, in recent trine, to have fun with it.

skekGra’s mane of feathers ruffled outward, and his eyes grew wide, then narrowed, signaling the subtle _change_ urGoh was looking for - an acknowledgement of consent in their special language. He was going to play along. skekGra slowly placed mini-Aughra on the desk behind him, body still facing urGoh.

“... _weak_? You dare call the Lord Conqueror _weak_, you slow-moving gravel-scraping mystic?” His voice wasn’t a high pitched screech, it was dark and low and threatening. The Conqueror was speaking, and his voice demanded - nay, commanded - attention.

urGoh yawned, craning his long neck away with a bored expression, “a Gelfling... has... more... gumption... than you...” he made eye contact with skekGra from the side, half-lidded,

“..._spithead_.”

~*~

“_P-please_...”

“Please what, _mystic_?” skekGra sneered with a hard thrust, making urGoh croon. His entrance ached as two of the Conqueror’s three members were crammed into it. Thick drops of fluid pearled out from around them.

“...f...faster.”

skekGra howled in laughter, “faster? My, my, never in my days would I imagine you telling me that!” skekGra rammed his hips against urGoh’s plush bottom and stayed there, flexing his cocks in his entrance. “And yet, who said you were in any position to be demanding anything?”

urGoh let out a slow whine, “I... am not-“

“No, you _aren’t_,” skekGra growled, pulling his hips back, taking hold of urGoh’s ponytail.

“...demanding.”

He halted. “Oh? _Oh_. Then, pray tell, what would you call this mouthiness of yours?”

“I... am...”

skekGra dug his talons into plump flesh.

“..._begging_.”

He let out a viscous snarl, bending over urGoh’s form and thrusting in and out in a fury. The sudden assault made urGoh cry out, sensation flooding his entrance and, through their bond, his two members. His back was bowed in a cruel arch, tail being pulled by one of skekGra’s hands and his hair by the other. As he fucked urGoh’s dripping hole, he let out breathy snarls.

“C-Conqueror...!” urGoh pleaded, and skekGra growled.

“P-please...! C-claim... m-me!” skekGra’s feverish thrusting shook urGoh so harshly, his words were stuttered. The slapping of bony hips on his fleshy bottom echoed through the Circle. urGoh’s bones were starting to creak, and his scalp burned.

“Claim you? Yes? That’s what you want, huh?! You want the mighty Conqueror skekGra to conquer your ass?! You want all of me in there, huh?! Don’t you?! _Answer me, Wanderer_!”

“Y-yes, skekGra!“

skekGra reached down and used his fingers to slot his third member up against urGoh’s already stretched opening, and squeezed it in next to his other two. urGoh wailed, thrashing a bit in so much pleasure. skekGra fully hilted himself and had to pause for the mystic to calm down.

Sweat rolled down both of them, labored breaths panting out. urGoh tested the bindings on both sets of arms, tied behind his back. He pulled lightly against the rope around his throat, tied to a near bedpost, enjoying the slight choke it gave him, he sighed.

“Color?” came a small whisper behind him, but he hadn’t heard it in his heady state. He jolted as he felt a small tapping on his lower cheek, “dear, color.” That gentle voice made his heart swell, it reminded him of exactly what they were doing, what it meant, and what he felt: safe. “Ah... green.”

He heard skekGra hum behind him, standing upright. urGoh was shocked out of his comfortable bliss when his behind was harshly swatted this time, knowing it’ll turn red in a second. skekGra licked his beak as his narrow ass stung as well, “Don’t pass out on me, now. The Conqueror isn’t done taking what’s rightfully his just yet, mystic. You still have so much to give, so much to offer.”

“I-it... is yours... I... am-“

“_Mine_.”

“..._yours_.”

skekGra pumped back with his same fierceness as before, stretching urGoh open wider as the room filled with slapping and squelching. urGoh’s knees creaked and trembled, fluids dripping out of his hole and from both of his tips. He needed to be touched, to be stroked and caressed, for the ache in and between his legs was becoming too much to bear. The sensation through their bond was only serving to frustrate him more.

“Please... Conqueror... have... _mercy_!” he cried out, craning his neck back to reveal to skekGra his welled up tears behind a curtain of hair.

skekGra’s hips did not falter even a second from their brutal pace as he chuckled darkly, “mercy? Now, now, urGoh, where’s the fun in that?” He ground his hips into the others in a swirling motion, “Let’s not forget, shall we, that you are my prisoner, mystic. And prisoners-“ he pulled all three of his cocks out with a pop.

“-must be-“

The hand in his hair released and finally, finally, took hold of urGoh’s left member.

“-_punished_.”

urGoh was writhing, the tears in his eyes swelled free from his eyes as he realized his relief was growing further, and his torment now approaching. skekGra squeezed the base of his cock, slowly moving back and forth over the skin. He moved to the tip, and cruelly rolled the skin over the sensitive spot below the head. urGoh whined loudly in sweet agony, shaking his head side to side.

“Mmm, whatever is the matter, urGoh?” skekGra purred as he rolled his thumb over the cock head in his hand, like a king with a bauble, “is this not what you wanted?”

skekGra gripped the other cock with his other hand, now one in each, positioned bending behind urGoh like a farmer milking a cow. And milking he did do, as both hands moved in alternation, stroking the twin cocks base to tip.

urGoh was whimpering and sobbing now, top half of his body going limp, held up by the rope at his throat. His hips would have long since plummeted to the floor if skekGra were not pleasuring- well, torturing -him at the moment. The sensations at his groin felt nice and relieving, but he knew the Conqueror’s intentions. He knew the building pressure in his belly would not be quelled by the skeksis hand, but used for the Conqueror’s own gain.

“Look at you, absolutely debauched. Do you see how _giving_ we skeksis can be if you play nice, dear mystic? You want to please your lord, don’t you urGoh?”

“Y-yes... m-my Lord...”

“And good little prisoners get rewarded, yes?” skekGra twisted his hands down the shafts, pulling the skin over the weeping heads. “Do you want to be a good boy for your Conqueror, urGoh? Do you want to be rewarded?”

“Y-yes... skekGra!” urGoh whined.

skekGra bent forward, beak close to urGoh’s ear, “_do you want to cum_?”

urGoh sobbed so loudly, it echoed off the walls of the Circle, “yes...! My Conqueror...!”

skekGra chuckled deeply, still close to urGoh’s ear, hands squeezing, “then that is a shame.”

His hands, the delightful enveloping warmth of his palms, were removed. urGoh gasped, his knees finally giving out, as his belly bounced on the stone floor. He was utterly defeated, miserable, as he was left with an empty hole and yearning cocks. He heard skekGra laugh as he circled him, moving to do something out of his view, as urGoh breathed silently on the floor. The cold stone stung his erections, and his entrance tightened around nothing.

“skek... Gra... I need... you...” he groaned out, pitifully, only making skekGra guffaw.

“Oh? What exactly do you need from me, dear mystic? Speak, urGoh!” He turned, giving urGoh his attention, obviously willing to wait for the mystic to slur out his request fully.

urGoh panted, “please... my Con... queror... I need... your-“ urGoh paused, longer than he normally did, grimacing as he thought of the word, “_cocks_... in me.” skekGra’s feathers stood on end, his pupils blew out wide with pure hunger and need. Thick droplets of precum swelled out of his cocks at once, plopping down onto urGoh’s back.

“My lord... I... need... your _cum_... in me.”

skekGra snarled, going feral, lunging down and tearing the rope free from urGoh’s neck. In a frenzy, he lifted the mystic, flipped him onto his back, and threw him onto their bed. The mystic let out an “oof!” as he bounced on the plush bed, wind being knocked out of him as skekGra pounced on him, straddling his tail and slinging urGoh’s legs over his hips. For a second, urGoh’s heart raced with such a rush, as he hadn’t seen his counterpart display such physical prowess in many trine, and he was astonished the old, withering skeksis could even lift a mystic. He really was in the presence of the Conqueror. His arms ached under the weight of his back.

“Y-you,” skekGra ground out, panting heavily, bending forward to lick a stripe up urGoh’s long neck, “you want- you _need_ the Conqueror’s seed spilling out from your tight hole, don’t you? Y-you need your lord to breed you, l-like the weeping bitch you are, huh?!”

“skekGra...! _F-fuck me_!”

He lost it. skekGra shoved all three of his cocks back into urGoh’s loose, wet, welcoming hole again. He set a bruising pace, slapping flesh, banging the headboard, rattling hung herbs and jewels. One hand wrapped around urGoh’s throat, just below his jaw- not squeezing, just holding down. His other hand wrapped around both of urGoh’s members, squishing them together, stroking them in time with his thrusts. Their moans reached the three brothers as they slept, expanded the Crystal Desert, carried more rumors to be spread of the delusional pair. They were in ecstasy, they were in heaven- they were in love. To feel his partner, his other half, himself, pleasuring him to wildly, so lovingly, rolling his hips to meet that spot buried deep within him- urGoh couldn’t take it.

“My lord...! I-... I’m... g-going-“

All movement stopped, the room faded to silence for a heartbeat moment, until it was filled with urGoh’s disappointed sobs. skekGra’s hand left the dual penises, but his cocks stayed buried within urGoh’s ass, flexing. skekGra began humming, turned into chuckling, then into him bending over to laugh down at urGoh’s tear stained, drool covered face. “Look at you! Pathetic! Your face weeping just like these-“ he accentuated the word by gripping both bases again, impending orgasm reignited.

“Nn...! I... c-can’t-“

“Oh, you can’t? And yet, you will, and you must- if you don’t want to be further punished. Only bad prisoners cum before their lord so graciously allows them to, ‘ey urGoh? Aren’t you the one always preaching _patience_?”

skekGra chuckled darkly as their cycle started up again, his hips bruising urGoh’s gushing bottom, his hand stroking urGoh to near completion - only to halt once again as urGoh started whimpering with closeness.

skekGra panted, using both hands to lift urGoh’s back and untie his four arms. He then pinned the top two down next to urGoh’s head with his own.

He bent down close to his ear, nipping at his jaw, “if I catch you touching yourself with those naughty hands, you won’t feel these cocks again for another hundred trine.”

He flipped one thigh over urGoh’s, turning the other’s body half sideways to pump in at a different angle, and continued to breed urGoh like a sow, plowing into him ferociously. urGoh was a mess, he crooned as his prostate was hammered by three heads, shivering pleasure running through his old spine. His lower set of hands itched, for it would be so easy to reach down and take a cock in each, but he refrained, instead fisting his hands in the bedding.

As his third approach reached him without even being touched, he fell apart as skekGra stilled once again. He needed it so bad, he had to earn it.

“Mercy! M-My Con... quer.. or! Please-!.... I am-.... b-begging you!”

He reached up with his lower set of arms and grasped skekGra’s elbows. skekGra hummed, letting his upper wrists go to cradle urGoh’s face in his hands.

“Oh, my dear little mystic, so obedient, such a good boy you are, urGoh. Mm, I’m feeling rather gracious tonight- would you like your lord to relieve you? Take your worries and your doubts and your fears away? Make it all feel better?”

urGoh locked eyes with him, peered at him through more than just their bond, “...please, skekGra.”

So pitiful, so delicious.

He wasted no time giving the mystic exactly what he wanted, both hands on each cock, all three cocks thrusting that same spot at once. urGoh was at his peak again in no time, “I-I can’t-...! I’m g-going... to-!”

“Do it! Shoot it! Spill your seed for your Conqueror! Give me your _essence_!”

urGoh let out a bellow, and his cocks convulsed as he spurt his semen across his belly, coating skekGra’s fingers. The mystic’s squeezing hole helped tip his own orgasm over the edge, and with a screech, he released his load into his waiting lover. His cocks twitched, spasmed, spurted. His chest heaved, and through both their releases, their bond shared their feelings of climax, doubling the experience.

They rode it together, fingers entwined, foreheads presses together. skekGra stayed inside urGoh for a while afterward.

~*~

“I didn’t go too hard on you now, did I, dear?” came skekGra’s gentle voice from his side - well, as gentle as nails scratching over a chalkboard, but it’s the voice he came to love. His bony fingers dig into urGoh’s shoulders.

“No... it was... _exciting_,” urGoh breathed out, entire body jello seeping into the bed.

“Wonderful!” skekGra yelled a bit too loud, springing up off the bed as if he had just woken up, as if he couldn’t feel the ache in urGoh’s bones from their bond.

“I’ll make some tea! I know just how you like it too, a nice blend of-“ SkekGra began to rattle off, moving about the room as he dressed himself and plucked herbs off of the hangers - how did he still have so much energy? urGoh chuckled slowly at the skeksis frantic nature. “urGoh! Are you listening?!”

“Of... course,... I... am... always-“

“Good! Then your ears aren’t as slow as your mouth!” skekGra screeched a laugh.

urGoh hummed, “but... your... mouth... is as... fast as... your... _hips_.”

That got the skeksis to stop. His long neck whipped around, and the feathers around it raised up, as did his eyebrows. “You want me to come back over there, do you?!”

“Always...” urGoh stuck his long tongue out at him, tucking himself into the covers. He felt skekGra’s cheek nuzzle against his own - his version of a tender kiss, something his sharp beak was not capable of.

“I love you!” skekGra shouted with a smile.

“I... love... you... too,” urGoh returned, and that was one sentence skekGra never, never cut him off for - he always wanted to hear it through.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic!! I'm sorry if it's gross, I needed to write them together :,o they're so sweet and cute and meant for each other, so of course they'd fuck like animals


End file.
